X-Men: Scarlotte's story
by Winter-Hale
Summary: Its basically the first movie with an added character. I've spent a year or so on this alone so I would like it if you could just give it a shot. The main character is a woman named Scarlotte but before we meet her in X-Men we have to find out her back story which should only take a couple of chapters. R&R Jean/Scott, Logan/ OC


**X-Men: Scarlotte's story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my character and her backstory, I don't even own her powers. Everything in this world belongs to Stan Lee.

Chapter one

I am Scarlotte Meyers, and I am a mutant. My story starts with a perfect childhood with my best friend who lived next door, Jean Grey.

We were sitting outside in our back yards near a very big boulder, hidden from both back windows, so that our parents couldn't see us and ruin our fun.

"Jean? We'll be friends forever right?" I asked as curious as I could be for a seven year old.

"Of course. Blood friends."

"How can we do that?"

"Cut our hands and share our blood."

"Wouldn't we be blood sisters?"

"Yeah... I guess so." Jeans aid taking a knife out of her jeans, it was a pocket knife.

She cut her hand and winced as she gave me the knife.

I cut my own hand open and we touched hands.

Our blood mingled together.

I pulled my hand back and looked at it as it started healing before my eyes.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered.

"You're special too?"

"I guess." I mumbled.

"So am I." Jean made a small rock move from the ground to my hand just by thinking about it.

I got a little scared.

"I need to go home." I said.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I said, hesitantly.

I walked to my house.

"Mom?" I asked walking into my house.

"In the kitchen." She responded.

"Hi, mommy." I said going into the kitchen.

"Hello, darling." My mom turned and her eyes zeroed in on my hand.

"What happened? Are you bleeding?" She fretted walking over to me and taking my hand.

"Oh I just tripped and cut my hand."

"I don't see a cut," she scrutinzed my hand.

I looked at my palm again.

"I know." I mumbled.

"Go wash your hands. Maybe the blood is hiding it."

I washed my hands, still no cut.

"Dinner will be ready soon." My mom said pondering why there wasn't a cut.

"Okay." I said and walked to my toom.

I sat on my bed and wondered what was going on inside my body, why I wasn't normal. Just the other day I had a cut that hadn't healed in two seconds.

I sat there for what seemed like forever when my mom finally called me for dinner.

I walked downstairs, the table was already set.

"Hello, Scarlotte." Said my father.

"Hi, daddy."

"Scarlotte came home and her hand was bleeding." My mom said.

"Moooom." I complained.

"Hush, child," my father warned, "why was there blood on your hands?"

"I tripped and cut my hand." I said.

"But when she came home there was blood, but no cut."

My dad took a knife and cut my arm.

"Robert!" My mother exclaimed.

They both watched my cut heal before their eyes.

"Sarah, look at our daughter. Our only daughter. She's a freak!"

"Don't say that about Scarlotte!"

"Look at her! Her arm is completely healed!"

I whimpered looking everywhere but them.

"Take a plate up to your room." My mother ordered.

"But."

"NOW!"

"Yes ma'am."

I took a plate to my room, while I was eating I heard my parents yelling.

I fell asleep to that sound.

The next morning I jumped out of bed, sneeking downstairs and out of the house to find Jean.

I looked all around and I couldn't find her.

"She's not here." Someone said.

I turned and saw Jean's mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Grey. Where is she?"

"She's gone to a boarding school."

"Oh."

"She's special." Her mother mumured.

"Yes she is," I said, "I'm going to go." I bolted to my house.

Two men walked up to my house. One was wearing a funky hat.

"Hello?" I said walking up to them.

"Scarlotte Meyer?" The bald one said.

"Yes, sir."

"I'm Charles Xavier. This is Eric Lensherr."

"Nice to meet you." Eric said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said polietly.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you here and how do you know me?" I asked.

"We are here to talk to you and your parents." Charles said.

"Come on in." I said ushering them in the house.

"Mom, Dad. Company." I led them into the living room.

My mother slapped her glass down and hurried into the living room.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I did not hear the door. Would you two gentlemen like anything to drink?"

"No thanks." Said Eric as Charles asked for water.

She scurried off into the kitched and came back with a glass of water in ther hand. I could smell the booze on her breath.

"Is your husband able to talk with us as well? It's about Scarlotte."

"Oh yes he is. Robert?" My mother called.

"On my way, darling." My dad said slowly walking down the stairs.

"Hello, gentlemen. I'm Robert Meyer, this is my wife Sarah, and my daughter, Scarlotte." He said sitting protectivly in front of my mom. Away from me.

"I'm Charles Xavier, this is Eric Lensherr. Scarlotte is special, Mr. Meyer. She's a mutant."

"A mutant?" My mom asked, her jaw dropping.

"Yes, mutant. She has powers. At my school I will teacher her to train and how to use and control these powers."

"She dosen't have powers." My dad said.

"I don't need to be a telepath to know he's lying." Eric drawled.

"She can heal exraordinaryly fast." Charles said.

"No she can't." My father insisted.

"She's special." Charles responded calmly.

"She's a freak!" My father exclaimed.

"Robert! I told you not to call our daughter that!" My mother yelled.

I was shaking with madness.

My fingernails extended to the lenght of a ruler.

"Stop it!" I ordered, breathing heavily.

My mom's eyes widened; she stood in front of my father, protecting him.

"You see?" My father said.

"Get her out of here." My mother said in fear.

I retracted my claws as saddness washed over me.

"Pack up your stuff. We'll leave here in a bit. I'll keep an eye on her." Eric said, he took his helmet and looked at Charles.

Charles nodded, Eric and I went upstairs.

I packed clothes and teddy bears, notebooks and pencils, bedding, movies and books all in three big suitcases.

"Okay. I'm ready, Mr. Lensherr."

"Welcome to the family." Eric said.

"Am I really special?"

"Yes, my dear, you're very special. More special than anyone can imangine. Come on lets go." He led me out of my room with two of my suitcases in his hands, the other one levitated behind him. He led me out of the house and to the car.

"I'll come by with the papers for you to sign tomorrow." Charles said.

He opened the car door and folded himself in.

"Buckle up." He told me gently.

I complied.

"Eric... drive."

Eric turned on the ignition with his mind and pushed on the gas the same way.

I fell asleep during the car ride and after the car stopped I felt myself getting carried.

"Eric, thank you for accompanying me to see some students."

"It's my pleasure, Charles. Shall I pass love along to your darling sister, Mystique?"

"Not unless she starts to use her real name, Raven. Eric put her stuff in my office and leave me."

"As you wish, friend." Eric said walking away with my suitcases.

Charles brought me to a couch and covered me with a blanket.

(((((((((((X-MEN))))))))))))

Something jolted me awake.

"What? What?" I said, disoriented.

"It's just me." Charles said quietly, sitting on a chair opposite of the couch.

"What were you doing?"

"I was going through your mind. I can read people's mind. I'm a telepath."

"What am I?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, " someone is here that you know."

Someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Jean?"

"Yes. It's me." She said with a smile.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too."

"My, Scarlotte, I have had your parents sign over all parental rights. I've adopted you. Your name is now Scarlotte Xavier."

"I'm adopted?"

"It's safer for you."

"Okay."

"Welcome to Xavier's School for the gifted."

((((((((((X-MEN))))))))))

This is my first X-Men fanfiction, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.

Please read and review.

~Winter Hale


End file.
